


I was here. I lived, I loved.

by Writor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writor/pseuds/Writor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're Harry's assistant, right?" Blue eyes asks. "Lee?"</p><p>"Liam." He corrects.</p><p>"Liam, right." The other lad nods. "I'm Louis, the other half of this extremely professional duo."</p><p>Liam get's a job working as Harry's assistant in order to take care of himself and his son Emerson. Louis owns the company along with Harry and takes an interest in Liam. To make things complicated, there's also Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was here. I lived, I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not longer in the 1d fandom but I have a lot of fics on my laptop that I've spent writing and I feel like it's a waste of my time to delete them. However, I have no intention of finishing them, sorry. (1/?)

"Hurry up, bud." Liam shouts from the kitchen. "Daddy's going to be late for his first day of work."  
  
Pitter patter of tiny feet on tiled floor echo through the apartment, then a mop of black hair appears just above the counter top. Liam leans forward until he can see his son's face, beaming up at him cheekily.  
  
"Where are your shoes?"  
  
Emerson shrugs, adjusting his spider man backpack.  
  
"Daddy's going to be late." Liam frowns, setting his coffee down on the counter.  
  
"No work." Emerson frowns. "Stay a Emi."  
  
"I wish I could, buddy." Liam walks out of the kitchen to pick up his son. "But daddy needs to go to work so he can help Santa bring all your Christmas presents."  
  
"Christmas!" Emerson wriggles in his father's grip.  
  
Liam flips the youngster upside down easily, blowing raspberries on his stomach when his shirt falls down. Emerson giggles their entire walk to his bedroom. Until Liam drops him on his bed with a bounce and begins to search in his wardrobe for his school shoes.  
  
"No school." Emerson frowns. "Stay a Babba."  
  
"Babba has work." Liam explains, moving clothes and toys out of the way to try and get to the back of the cupboard.  
  
"No school." Emerson cries.  
  
Liam sighs, having to lean in the very back of the cupboard to reach where Emerson had hidden his shoes. The almost three year old is having a tantrum on the bed. Liam doesn't have time to soothe him and coddle him like he normally would. It's already half past eight and he's supposed to be across London in less than twenty minutes.  
  
"C'mon, Emi." Liam moves to sit on the bed. "Be good for Daddy."  
  
Emerson shrieks, kicking his feet out of Liam's way every time he tries to put on his shoes. Liam grabs his leg with force, not bothering to use nice words anymore. He forces each shoe on Emerson's foot and straps them in place. Then he stands, pulling the youngster along with him.  
  
"I thought we were being a big boy." Liam says as he moves out of the youngster’s bedroom and back in to the living room.  
  
Emerson buries his face in Liam's neck and sniffles. "No school."  
  
Liam exhales, rubbing a soothing hand across his sons back. There's a knock from the front door just as Liam collects Emerson's coat from the hook. Relief floods through Liam's body when he opens the door to reveal a slightly tired looking Zayn.  
  
"I have to be across town in less than twenty." Liam explains. "Could you lock up for me?"  
  
Zayn nods, stepping inside. Emerson finally emerges his face from where it was buried in Liam's neck. Instantly reaching out when he spots the familiar face.  
  
"Morning, bud." Zayn says, adjusting the youngster on his hip. "What's with the tears?"  
  
Emerson sniffles, playing with the collar of Zayn's shirt. "No school."  
  
"Apparently we don't like school today." Liam shrugs, handing Emerson's coat to Zayn.  
  
"Stay a babba." Emerson says.  
  
"Babba has work." Zayn explains, bending down to place Emerson on the floor.  
  
Liam grabs his own coat from the hook as Zayn slips Emerson's on to his small frame. Then he grabs his shoulder bag and slips that on to his arm.  
  
"How about after school, we go out for food?" Zayn asks the little boy. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Expensive." Liam mumbles.  
  
Zayn glances up at him and slowly smirks. "With lots of ice cream for dessert."  
  
"Yeah." Emerson beams, trying to force the zip of his coat up as fast as he can.  
  
Liam bends down to press a kiss to the top of his son's head. "I'll see you later, baby. Be good."  
  
"Bye daddy." Emerson leans his head back to grin.  
  
"Love you." Liam tells him and then ruffles Zayn's hair. "Later, jerk."  
  
Zayn grins at him. "Bye, loser."  
  
Then Liam's rushing out of the apartment and down the stairs. When he checks his watch, he only has ten minutes to catch a train across London.  
  
~~  
  
When he finally reaches the office, he's almost twenty minutes late. He can feel his heart beat loudly in his chest as he waits for the elevator to arrive at the right floor. The first day and he's already going to get fired. He's got his begging speech ready, in case that does happen.  
  
Mr Styles is at his desk, clicking around at something on his computer when Liam knocks on the glass door. There's a hand gesture that Liam assumes means enter.  
  
Liam approaches the desk cautiously. "I'm sorry I’m late, Mr Styles."  
  
"Mr Styles is my father, please call me Harry." Harry explains. "Is there an explanation to why you're late?"  
  
"My son--" Liam starts only to be cut off.  
  
Harry looks up from his computer with a grin. "You have a son?"  
  
"Yes." Liam nods hesitantly.  
  
"How old?" Harry questions. "Do you have pictures?"  
  
Liam's slightly taken back but he searches through his shoulder bag for his wallet, tugging it out and handing it to Harry with the photo of Emerson on show. It was from the summer, when he and Zayn had taken Emerson to Cornwall for a weekend. Emerson is in a full wet suit, covered in sand, sitting crossed legged in the sea and grinning at the camera.  
  
"He's almost three." Liam tells Harry.  
  
"You'll have to bring him in sometime." Harry replies, handing back the wallet.  
  
Liam nods, tucking his wallet back in to his shoulder bag.  
  
"My diary is on your desk, if you could go through it and make yourself familiar, that'd be great." Harry explains. "I won't be here most of the day but there are papers on your desk that need to be filed."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Liam asks.  
  
"I'm okay for the moment, thank you." Harry smiles widely.  
  
Liam offers a small one back before turning on his foot and heading back out of the room. His desk is situated just outside, it's completely empty apart from the apple computer and the papers Harry had mentioned. Liam removes his coat, resting it on the back of the chair. Then places his shoulder bag under the desk and begins to get to work.  
  
~~  
  
Harry leaves less than an hour later and as promised, stays out for the rest of the day. Just before Liam's about to head to lunch, when all the papers on his desk had finally been filed, a blonde lad appears.  
  
"Harry’s not here?" He asks, Irish tilt to his voice.  
  
"No, I’m sorry." Liam frowns. "Are you here for a meeting?"  
  
He checks the diary Harry had left on his desk, to see the day had 'Out' written across it in black marker. Liam assumed that meant Harry would not be in the office at all that day.  
  
"Do I look like the snobs that work for this place.." The lad snorts. "Nah, just a mate, was here to see if he wanted to go to lunch."  
  
"I'm sorry." Liam apologises. "He's out all day, at meetings."  
  
"That's what he calls shagging that lad." The Irish lad laughs. "Well, I’m not going to lunch alone."  
  
Liam frowns, confused about what the other lad could be talking about.  
  
"You're coming with me, you daft bastard." He says, not giving Liam time to disagree. "Grab your coat."  
  
Then he takes off back down the corridor, a slight skip in his step. Liam waits a beat until the other lad is calling down the hall for him to hurry up. He quickly grabs his coat and bag, jogging down the hall towards the lift.  
  
~~  
  
Niall, he learns, is the name of the blonde lad. Apparently he'd been friends with Harry since they were eighteen. Niall had come over from Ireland to study history at a university in London. Harry had been the guy with the room opposite his, and they'd made friends on the first day and been friends ever since. When Harry was twenty and had to take over his father's company, because his father had become ill, Niall was the one to encourage him through it. Niall and some other lad named Louis, who apparently runs the company with Harry.  
  
One thing Liam had learned about Niall is that he liked to talk more than he liked to listen. Every time Liam took a bite of food or a sip of coffee, he'd hoped Niall would take a breath. Niall's own food had gone only moments in to them being inside the small cafe.  
  
"So tell me about you, Liam?" Niall asks, mid sentence. "Where are you from? What's your sexuality?"  
  
Liam coughs on his fork full of salad, caught off guard. Niall hits him on the back, hard, wide smile spread across his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm, uh, from Wolverhampton, originally." He explains quietly. "At the moment I live not too far from Waterloo."  
  
"Not far then." Niall comments. "And the other question?"  
  
"Is that really appropriate?" Liam's lip pull down and his brows draw together.  
  
Niall shrugs, stealing some lettuce from Liam's plate. "Straight then."  
  
"I'm gay, actually." Liam states.  
  
"So is half your work place." Niall shrugs.  
  
Liam leans back in his chair, trying to calculate the boy. Niall only grins, claiming the rest of Liam's lunch for himself.  
  
~~  
  
They head back to the office together but Niall gets off on the fourth floor with no explanation. Liam finds himself questioning his entire afternoon as he rides the next eight floors.

There's a person sat on his desk when he gets out of the lift and Liam raises an eyebrow as me moves towards his desk, removing his coat.  
  
"You're the new assistant?" The man asks, standing up quickly.  
  
Liam nods, moving his coat on to the back of his computer chair.  
  
"Do you, uh, know where Harry is?"  
  
"He has meetings all day." Liam explains, taking his seat. "Can I take a message?"  
  
His question is met with silence and Liam looks up, finally he taking in the man's appearance. Despite his polite nature, he finds himself staring. Only the man is very beautiful, not quite Zayn beautiful but he's got certain prettiness to his features. Liam can't quite figure out if it's the shape of his jaw line or the softness to his bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'll, uh, I'll just see him tomorrow." The man stutters.  
  
Liam nods dumbly. The man stares for another beat before finally heading back down the corridor, his black oxfords clipping against the marble, like Emerson's bare feet had the tiles earlier that morning.  
  
~~  
  
The day comes to an exhausting end, especially when Liam finally manages to get on to the work email Harry had provided for him. There was far more work for him to do than the files that had been left on his desk. If he had seen them before Niall had arrived, he wouldn't have taken lunch. It takes him that long to work through all the things he has to do, that he's actually late from picking Emerson up from Zayn's.  
  
It takes him two trains to get from the office to where Zayn lives in hackney. Liam's never liked the estate the other lad lives, it's a lot different from the apartment block he lives in himself. The fact that Zayn has Emerson there for most of the day, only makes Liam’s dislike for the place grows.  
  
There's a group of lads sat outside the entrance to Zayn's block and Liam finds his eyes on the ground as he passes. If he were Zayn, he'd be fine. No one bothers Zayn around these parts, they know him, he's kind of respected. Liam, well, he's treated quite the opposite.

The lads make comments as he passes, the usual 'fag' 'bum chum' and other supposed insults thrown his way. It's normal to him now, those words not so affective anymore. The only problem he has is that Emerson might here or repeat them. Those words coming out of his son's mouth, the thought of having to explain to him what they mean, make him feel sick.  
  
Zayn's stood in the doorway of his flat, cigarette in hand, when Liam finally walks up the two flights of stairs.  
  
"Sorry I’m late." Liam says.  
  
"Good first day?" Zayn asks, scratching idly at his left wrist.  
  
Liam shrugs, moving past Zayn inside the apartment. "It was a bit hectic but alright I guess. Where's Emi?"  
  
"Asleep in my room." Zayn tells him, not moving from the doorway.  
  
The cigarette in his hand is disappearing at an alarming pace and Liam really wants to make a comment, only they had a deal and that one comment wasn't worth breaking it. Instead he undoes the top few buttons on his salmon coloured shirt and heads in to Zayn's bedroom.  
  
Emerson’s asleep in the middle of Zayn's bed, limbs spread wide. Liam can't help the smile breaking across his lips as he moves across the room, settling on the side of the bed.  
  
"Wake up, sweetheart." He says, rubbing the little boy’s stomach gently.  
  
Emerson makes a grumpy noise, curling away from Liam's touch. "No."  
  
"We've got to get home in time to watch fish hooks." Liam says in hopes of rousing the boy.

It doesn't work. Emerson only makes a noise of protest when Liam hooks an arm under his leg and back. Zayn's inside the apartment when Liam emerges from the bedroom. He's got Emerson's Spiderman backpack in his hand and a folded up piece of paper in his other.  
  
"You should see what he drew today."  
  
That's all Zayn says, tucking the paper in to the hand that's free from Emerson's legs dangling over his forearm. Then he rests the backpack on Emerson's stomach and presses a kiss to the little boy’s temple.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Liam asks.  
  
Zayn nods. "Don't be late this time--was your boss mad?"  
  
"No." Liam shrugs, looking down at his son. "Apparently having a son has its upsides."  
  
That's when Zayn's face stills and Liam knows he put his foot in his mouth. The other lad walks away before he could apologise, heading in to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Liam sighs when Emerson's little body flinches from the sound and gently shh's the youngster back to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Liam lets Emerson sleep the entire journey home, not rousing the little boy until they're inside their apartment. He gets to work on cooking dinner while Emerson watches the end of the first fish hooks episode.  
  
The drawing Emerson had done in school that day is pinned with the others on the fridge. It's has a note from the teacher on the corner of it, stating that it's a family portrait. It's quite good drawing for a two year old, there's three blobs, two large and one small. Each of the large blobs is stood in what looks like doorways and then smaller blob is between them, stick hands holding on to each of the larger blobs hands. One of the larger blobs has what looks like what's supposed to be a cap on his head. The other larger blob has dark spiky hair. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the picture is of Emerson, him and Zayn.  
  
Liam doesn't know if he should be worried about the fact the little boy sees himself separated between two houses. Or be happy that he knows who his family is.   
  
He tries not to dwell on it, even though he knows Zayn's doing that very thing. Instead he distracts himself by making dino nuggets and mccain smiles for tea.  
  
By the time it's cooked, the second episode of fish hooks has ended. Emerson's fussing from his place on the living room carpet. Liam separates the food out on to two plates, pours two glasses of juice and sets both on the kitchen table. Then he calls his son for dinner, smiling as he hears bare feet hit the tiles as Emerson comes running across the room.  
  
"Have a good day at school, baby?" Liam asks, as they both sit at the kitchen table.  
  
Emerson has half a dino nugget in his mouth when he replies. "Henry nasty a me."  
  
"Henry was nasty to you?" Liam frowns. "What did he do?"  
  
"Push me in sand pit." Emerson pouts.  
  
Liam sighs, making a mental note to talk to the teacher about this little boy Henry. It hadn't been the first time Emerson had come home complaining about the little boy being nasty to him.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that." Liam tells his son. "Daddy will talk to Mrs Ryans, okay?"  
  
Emerson nods, still ignoring his knife and fork and choosing to eat his food with his hands. Most of the time, he'll tell him off and give a lecture about manners. Today he's to exhausted and just allows Emerson to eat his food any way he chooses to, as long as he eats it.

When they're done, he clears the plates and washes up while Emerson runs in to the living room to watch an old episode of scooby doo. Then when the dishes are finished, he goes to the bathroom and runs a bath. Letting Emerson watch the end of the episode before telling him it's time for bath and bed.

Some days Emerson will put up a fight, usually when he's tired and cranky. Most days he'll do as he's told, he likes his bath as long as he's got his toys. Sometimes Liam can sit on the loo and finish things he'd needed to get done that day, other times Emerson demands to be played with. Today they're both a bit too tired. Emerson let's Liam get him undressed but barley plays in the bath before he's asking to have his hair washed.  
  
It doesn't take long for him to complain about being cold and for Liam to lift him out of the bath. He wraps Emerson in a large towel and carries him across the hall to his bedroom. Liam sits him on the bed and gets some pajamas along with a drynite nappy. Emerson's mostly potty trained and he knows when to ask during the day. But he's still only two so Liam decided to not start the night time training until he's in school full time.  
  
Emerson's quiet as Liam dresses him for bed, not making a noise until Liam's moving away to get the book they normally read.  
  
"Sleep a daddy." Emerson whines, small fist tight around the back of Liam's shirt.  
  
"I thought big boys slept in their own bed?" Liam asked, gently removing Emerson's hand from his shirt.  
  
"No big boy." Emerson shakes his head. "Emi sleep a daddy."  
  
There's tears building up in his eyes and Liam doesn't have the patience for a tantrum. He gives in, lifting Emerson up on to his hip and heading in to his own room. Emerson climbs up the bed the instant Liam sets him down on it. Liam goes to his chest of draws and then in to the bathroom to change.  
  
Emerson is sat in the middle of the bed, when he comes back out, with Liam's ipad on his lap. Liam puts his work clothes in the wash and moves around to the right side of the bed, clicking his iphone on charge.  
  
"You have to sleep, baby." Liam tells him, climbing in to the bed and lifting the covers for Emerson to do also.  
  
Emerson hands over the ipad, cuddling up to Liam's side. "Dory, please."  
  
"You want to watch finding Nemo?" Liam asks softly, flicking through the Ipad until he comes across the film.  
  
Emerson makes a noise of agreement, curling his fingers around Liam's nigh shirt. Liam flicks on the film, lifting his knees to rest the ipad against it. He falls asleep less than an hour later to the sounds of his son's soft breathing.  
  
~~  
  
The next day at work, Harry's there. He actually spends most of the day perched on the edge of Liam's desk, asking questions that have nothing to do with the work load Liam has for the day.  
  
When lunch time rolls around, Niall turns up just as he had the day before. Only this time all three of them go for lunch and it's not just Niall asking inappropriate questions, Harry has a few of his own.  
  
That's how the next few days pass, with Harry trying to become more of Liam's friend than his boss. Somehow they still manage to get work done and by the time the weekend comes, he's going home with no work. In fact he spends he entire weekend with Emerson and Zayn, doing nothing at all.  
  
Liam's only been at the company a few weeks when the Christmas party rolls around. Zayn has Emerson for the weekend, which means Liam can get drunk if he wanted to. Only watching Niall try to do the running man while attempting to keep the eggnog in his cup, is amusement enough, without the buzz of alcohol.  
  
"Have one drink?" Emma, the young girl who works on the main reception, pleads.  
  
Liam shakes his head. "I'm okay, thank you."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Liam." Harry suddenly appears. "It's Christmas, time of enjoyment."  
  
There's a glass of some blue coloured drink in his hand and he holds it out to Liam when he finds Liam's eyes on it. Liam refuses, pushing the drink back towards his boss.  
  
"What even is that?"  
  
"Vodka blue." Harry beams, sipping at the straw attached to the drink.  
  
Liam laughs slightly as Harry begins to sway to the music, lips still around the straw. Emma's disappeared in to the crowd of bodies, the guy from the print room, with his arms on her waist.  
  
"How is Niall here? He doesn't work for you, right?" Liam asks.  
  
Harry shakes his head, taking the seat Emma once occupied. "He just turns up."  
  
"He is actually crazy." Liam says, now watching Niall try and organise a conga line in the middle of the dance floor.

"But he'll still pull." Harry shrugs. "Always does, it's the Irish charm."  
  
"I could do with a bit of that." Liam snorts.  
  
"We all could." Harry slurps at what's left in his glass. "Another."  
  
He slams his empty glass down on the table, not quite breaking it the way Thor does in the movie. Liam appreciates the reference, thinking if Zayn were here, he'd be chatting to Harry about his favourite marvel movie by now. Liam's so bad at this, the whole socialising thing, it's really not his scene.  
  
Harry squeezes Liam's shoulder as he wobbles past towards the bar. Liam watches to make sure he actually reaches the bar without falling over. Then he turns his attention back to Niall, who now is in a two person conga line, that's basically has him brushing up very closely to Jennet from design.  
  
"My feet are in agony." Someone complains, dropping in to the chair Harry once occupied.  
  
Liam slowly pulls his eyes away from Niall and to the person, only to find the man who he found sat on his desk when he had returned from lunch on his first day and had never seen again.  
  
"You're Harry's assistant, right?" Blue eyes asks. "Lee?"  
  
"Liam." He corrects.  
  
"Liam, right." The other lad nods. "I'm Louis, the other half of this extremely professional duo."  
  
There's a slight slur to his words that let Liam know he's had more than a few drinks. Liam nods, trying to cut the conversation short and turns his attention back to the dance floor.  
  
"Liam.." Harry cheers, walking back over. "I got you a drink."  
  
"Harry, I didn't want..." Liam tries but the drink is just pushed in to his hand.  
  
Louis is watching him, something daring in his expression. Liam doesn't know why that pushes him to take the drink back in one but it does.  
  
That's where it starts, with that one drink. Then it seems anyone Liam has every said two words to in their office, is coming towards their table with a spare drink just for him.

By the time the guy behind the bar is shouting last call, he's pretty wasted. Niall's across the room, with his tongue down the throat of the girl he'd been doing the conga with. Harry's asleep in the chair beside Liam, his one leg hooked over Liam's thigh. Louis moved away from Liam for the first time since he first sat down, he's now at the bar, trying to get the three of them a last round of drinks.

Liam's never been to a works party that had ended quite this ridiculously. As Louis makes his way back over the table, he attempts to adjust Harry so he's more comfortable.

"I got you a beer, seemed like more your type of drink." Louis says, putting the drink down on the table in front of Liam.

Liam looks at the glass in front of him, the condensation running of off it, it makes his mouth water. It's the first drink of the night that he actually wants to drink. He manages to drink it back in one, much like he’d been doing with all the other drinks people had been handing him all night. Only the beer doesn’t burn as it goes down his throat, it’s actually quite refreshing.

“We should probably get him home.” Liam suggests, nodding towards passed out Harry.

Louis hums his agreement and Liam’s very aware of the other lad’s eyes on his lips. Liam subconsciously licks them, only to have Louis mimic the gesture.

“We should, uh, yeah.”Louis stumbles on his words slightly. “Home.”

Liam nods, moving Harry’s leg from across his thigh so he can stand up. Louis stands also and Niall must notice that it looks like they’re leaving because he’s next to them in a second.

“Are you guys heading out?” He questions.

“Yeah.” Louis nods “Need to get Haz home.”

“Can I nab a lift?” Niall ask. “I’m pretty sure there’s two girls who want my ass right now and not in a good way.”

Liam finds himself laughing, loudly. Niall laughs along because he’s Niall but he’s looking over his shoulder like he’s genuinely terrified these girls were going to appear. For some reason, that only makes Liam laugh harder.

“We should go.” Louis says, tugging on Harry to try and get him to stand up.

Harry grumbles, eyes barley blinking open and he wobbles to a standing position. Liam automatically reaches out for him, hand slipping around his waist. Louis’ arm goes around his other side, his hand overlapping Liam’s. Liam lifts Harry’s arm around his shoulder and the three of them stumble after Niall, out of the venue.

“Are you staying at Hazza’s?” Louis asks, as they all pile in to the back of one of the awaiting taxis.

Liam opens his mouth to tell him how ridiculous that question is. Louis’ not looking at him though, he’s looking at the seats opposite them, where Niall is spread out.

“Yeah.” Niall slurs. “Really hope that lad he’s fucking doesn’t turn up tomorrow, cause I want cuddles.”

“He’s taking care of his kid tonight.” Harry mumbles, leaning most of his weight in to Liam. “But you’re not getting cuddles because you didn’t keep your promise.”

“Haz.” Niall whines.

“No, Ni.” Harry scolds, suddenly sounding a lot more sober. “You promised me you wouldn’t cause trouble at this party and you did just that.”

Louis’ leaning across Niall, to inform the driver of something, Liam assumes it’s where they need to be dropped off. He drops back in to the seat beside Harry once the car starts moving.

“The guy you’re fucking has a kid?” He questions, a tone in his voice that Liam can’t read or chooses not to. 

“The guy I’m seeing.” Harry corrects. “Yes, he’s got a son.”

“Harry.” Louis says, clipped.

“Shut up, Lou.” Harry groans. “My head is pounding too much to deal with your judgment.”

He moves himself off Liam and is goes across the cab, cuddling up to Niall’s side. Niall wraps his arm around the other lad, fingers getting lost in Harry’s hair, like that hadn’t just been arguing moments ago. 

Louis growls something under his breath but Liam doesn’t even bother trying to interpret it. Instead he leans his head against the door, wondering if tonight was really worth the hours away from Emerson.

They arrive at Harry’s place first or Liam assumes its Harry’s place, considering it’s an extremely expensive apartment complex. Niall and Harry climb out, with their arms tangled around each other. They both offer Liam a polite goodnight but neither even acknowledges that Louis is still in the cab.

 “Liam.” Louis nudges him gently. “You’ve got to tell me where you live, mate?”

Liam lifts his head and Louis’ doing it again, looking at his lips instead of his eyes. He doesn’t reply, he leans past Louis, purposely putting his hand on the other lad’s thigh for support. He informs the driver of his address, settling back in the seat when the car starts moving again.

It’s not until Louis moves his hand further up his thigh, that he realises he hadn’t removed it. “Louis..”

“Be quiet, yeah.” Louis whispers, holding Liam’s hand in place.

Liam feels like he doesn’t breathe properly, until the cab is pulling up outside his apartment block. He doesn’t ask Louis to come up but the other lad is waiting for an invitation.  He’s paying the driver and dragging Liam out of the cab before Liam can even properly process what’s going on.

They’re barley inside the building before Louis’ lips are on his, pressing him up against one of the walls closest to the lift. Liam’s too lost in the kiss, too lost in Louis, to notice the other lads frustration when the lift doesn’t turn up.

“What’s wrong with this god damn thing?” Louis complains, pulling away from Liam to hit the button harder.

“It’s broken.” Liam breaths out heavily, knocking his head back against the wall.

“What floor are you on?” Louis asks, pressing back up against him.

“The third.” Liam tells him, finally lifting his head back up.

He’s met with dark lustful eyes and it must be the alcohol in his brain that gives him the confidence to lean in and brush his lips harshly against Louis’. Louis groans his name against his lips and Liam’s hip buck up of their own accord, his hands gripping to the back of the other lad’s shirt.

“We need to get to your apartment, now.” Louis growls, pulling himself off Liam once more.

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice, he steps around Liam, heading towards the door that leads to the stairs. Louis follows after him, neither of them touching as they climb the several flights of stairs.

 Louis is back on him the moment they reach his floor, his hands undoing the buttons of Liam’s shirt from behind as Liam leads them towards his apartment. His hands are shaking as searches his pockets for his keys. Louis’ lips are the back of his neck now, his fingertips tracing the newly exposed skin.

“Louis..” Liam groans, as Louis’ fingers slip further down the front of his shirt.

“Get the door unlocked, babe.” Louis whispers hotly against his ear. “Need to get you naked.”

Liam’s teeth dig deep in to his lip as he stumbles to get the door unlocked. Once it is, he’s being pushed inside. They’re separate once they’re inside but clothes are coming off at an alarming rate. Louis’ eyes are devouring Liam once they’re both stood in front of each other, in nothing but their boxers.

“Bedroom?” Liam asks for something to say.

Louis nods, closing the gap between them to attach their lips once more. Liam leads them back towards the bedroom on instinct, tripping over one of Emerson’s toys as he goes. He doesn’t let Louis pull back from him when he does, not wanting the same reaction Harry had in the car, to his own son.

He kicks the door shut once they’re inside his bedroom, not having to go much further to get Louis on to the bed. Louis’ lips are on his next once he’s crawled on top of the other lad.

“Wanted this for ages.” Louis mutters against his skin. “Ever since I first saw you in those tight grey suit pants, God. You have no idea how hot you are, do you?”

Liam presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips in thanks, not sure how else to respond to the compliments.

“Harry told me you were hot.” Louis continues. “But I had to see for myself, almost mounted you that first day. God, Liam.”

Liam buries his face in Louis collarbone, sucking at the skin there, just for a distraction. Louis keeps mumbling these god awful compliments that would make a sober Liam want to hide away. The alcohol in his system keeps pushing him forward, letting his hands explore Louis’ almost naked body.

“We should get naked.” Louis says, his breathe coming out a little heavier now. “You should definitely get naked.”

Liam flips them over so Louis on top, slipping his hands under the other lad’s boxers. He squeezes experimentally and Louis goes pliant on top of him, draping himself across Liam and grinding his hips down. Liam grinds his hips up at the same time, coming together at just the right angle.

Louis groans. “Fuck, Liam!”

Liam grins, wriggling from underneath Louis and up towards the headboard. Louis’ removing his boxers before following, no shame as he straggles Liam’s thighs, his fingers curled around the waistband of Liam’s boxers.

Their eyes lock and the sober part of Liam’s brain has already coming up with a list of why this is a bad idea. The alcohol and hormone induced part of his brain pushes those thoughts out, especially when Louis’ got his boxers down and is licking his lips in a completely obscene way.

~~~

Liam wakes up to the sound of someone swearing under their breathe, he blinks his eyes open to be met by Louis’ jean covered arse. He doesn’t say anything, to use to guys sneaking out in the morning. You don’t have a two year old son and not get used to single guys bolting the moment they find out. 

Louis trips over thin air it seems, swearing under his breathe again. Liam can’t help but snigger, causing the other lads wide eyes to shoot in his direction.

“Shit, sorry.” He fumbles, squeezing at the shirt in his hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” Liam replies, pulling himself to sit up. “That’s my shirt by the way.”

“I know, I’m not quite sure what I did with mine last night.” Louis bites at his lip. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Liam shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes with his palms.

“Christ, you’re adorable.” Louis mutters.

Liam drops his hands to the bed, blinking at the other lad. Louis comes over to him, perching on the edge of the bed, still shirtless. He leans in and brushes his lips across Liam’s experimentally. Liam closes his eyes and finds himself sinking in to the kiss, his fingers trailing up Louis’ bare spine.

They kiss for a few minutes, until Louis pulls back with a whine like he isn’t the one breaking the kiss. “I’m already late for a meeting.”

“Who has a meeting the day after a staff party?” Liam yawns.

“Your absurd boss.” Louis informs him, pushing his arms through the sleeves of Liam’s shirt.

Liam curls his fingers around the shirt, tugging Louis back in. He brushes a soft kiss against Louis’ lips, then pulls back, doing up the buttons on the shirt.

“Thank you.” Louis says politely.

Liam looks up at him with a smile and before he knows it, he’s got a lap full of Louis. They snog for a while, Louis pulling back every few minutes to complain about being late, only for Liam to pull him back in again.

Louis’ phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls away completely. “I really have to go.”

“Okay.” Liam says, only to have another kiss pressed to lips.

“I.” Kiss.” Need.” Kiss. “To.” Kiss. “Go.”

Liam grins as Louis runs his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Now I really have to go.” Louis says, finally moving himself off the bed.

Liam watches walk across the room and folds his arms across his bare chest. “Have fun.”

“Dick.” Louis picks up the nearest thing to him and throws it in Liam’s direction, laughing.

Liam catches the shoe, with a grin, holding it like a conciliation prize.

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “Bye.”

Liam drops the shoe on the floor, letting his body sink back in to the cushions once he hears the door to his apartment close. He closes his eyes and tries to stop the grin from breaking his cheeks.

~~~

Zayn drops Emerson off late that afternoon and screws his nose up at Liam, giving him a knowing look. Liam just grins, taking Emerson’s overnight bag.

 “Daddy, we watch Dory?” Emerson asks, already settled in front of the TV.

“Sure, babe.” Liam replies. “Whatever you want.”

He takes Emerson’s bag in to his bedroom, aware of Zayn’s presence behind him. He puts Emerson’s dirty clothes in the wash basket and empties the toys from the bag in to toy basket in the corner of the room.

“What?” He asks Zayn when the boy just stands in the doorway to the room.

Zayn shrugs, not making eye contact with Liam. Liam sighs, his mood suddenly decreasing. He pushes past the other lad, making his way back in to the living room.

“Do you want pizza for tea, babe?” He asks Emerson.

Emerson nods distractedly, sat far too close to the TV.  Liam lifts him up, moving him so he’s sat more in the middle of the room. Emerson doesn’t even complain, he just tries to look past Liam’s body to keep his eyes on the TV.

He puts the overnight bag in the ottoman underneath the coat rack and then goes in to the kitchen to find the number for the pizza place. Zayn follows, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and settling himself at the kitchen table.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Liam asks, as he dials the pizza number.

Zayn nods, fiddling with the pack. “Can I smoke?”

“Out the window.” Liam waves distractedly, ordering in the pizza when a guy answers.

Zayn lifts himself from the kitchen table and perches himself on window sill, pushing open the window and lighting up his cigarette. Liam sits down at the kitchen table once he’d ordered the pizza, looking over at the other lad.

“Are you upset with me?” He asks.

Zayn shakes his head, blowing the smoke out the window. “It’s about time you got laid.”

“Okay.” Liam says slowly.

“You’re just, you’re really happy.” Zayn says, eyes cast out the window like he’s going to find the answer to whatever is going on his mind out there.

“That’s a bad thing?” Liam frowns.

“No, of course it’s not.” Zayn sighs.

“Zayn, it’s me. Whatever it is...” He starts and then. “If you uncomfortable with it, I won’t see him again.” 

“It’s not that, Li.” Zayn shakes his head. “I’m happy for you, I am. I’m just being an idiot.”

Liam watches him take a drag from the cigarette and then another. “You know it matters, right? What you think.”

“Yeah.” Zayn nods, finally looking at him. “I think you should do whatever makes you happy.”

Liam smile and gets a small one in return. A silence that Liam’s used to comes over them, and they sit there together, until the door goes. Zayn flicks his (second) cigarette out the window, following Liam back in to the living room. He picks Emerson up off the floor, flipping him upside down as Liam opens the door. The teenage girl on the other side, smiles sweetly at him as she pulls the pizzas from her bag.

“Twenty two fifty?” She asks.

Liam sets the pizzas on the side and grabs some cash from the pot that sits next to the couch. Zayn’s blowing raspberries on Emerson’s stomach, causing both two year old and Liam laugh.

“You have a lovely family.” The girl compliments when Liam returns with the money.

Liam’s a little stunned but he manages to stumble out a small ‘thank you’ before closing the door. Zayn calls his name when he doesn’t turn around for a few minutes.

“Everything okay?” Zayn asks.

Liam nods, picking up the pizza and coming over to the couch. Emerson’s already in his place, center of the cushions, patiently waiting for his food.

“Great, everything’s great.” Liam says quietly, handing one of the boxes to Zayn as he sits down to the right of Emerson.

Zayn sits on the other side, a confused look on his face for a moment but he’s easily distracted by Emerson who’s trying to steal pizza from the box in his hand. Liam opens his own box, grabbing a slice and turning his full concentration to the film he’d seen a thousand times.  

~~~

Liam only has a week in work before he has two weeks off for Christmas. He’s overrun with work, with Harry trying to close some deal with a company before he himself goes home for Christmas. He doesn’t think he’d have time to think about Louis, or why he hadn’t contacted Liam since that morning. For the most part he doesn’t, he is actually overrun with work. Except for when he’s on his own, on the train to and from work, it’s all he can think about.

Their last day is a Thursday and Harry’s already informed Liam that he’s going to leave early tomorrow morning, to drive the three hours to Cheshire and surprise his family. They spend the entire day making sure they’re caught up with work, so they don’t have too much to do when they get back.

When it nears to the end of the day, he demands Harry go home and get some sleep. It’s to benefit both of them really, been as he still had work to finish and Harry had spent the past half an hour, sat on Liam’s desk, reciting embarrassing Christmas stories.  

It takes a few complaints from Liam to get the other lad to leave, which he does, eventually. Not without pressing a completely inappropriate kiss to Liam’s cheek and wishing him a merry Christmas.

Liam counts the files he has left to finish before he himself can leave. The thought of Emerson, back at Zayn’s, waiting excitedly for the three of them to make Christmas cookies, keeps him going. 

The familiar sound of oxfords clipping against marble floor, reach his ears and Liam tries to keep his emotions in check. He continues typing the information from the file he’s currently working on, refusing to look up.

"Is Harry still here?" Louis asks, close enough now that Liam can smell his cologne.  
  
Liam shakes his head. "I sent him home."  
  
"You sent him home?" Louis questions, surprised tone to his voice.  
  
"Yes, he has an early drive in the morning." Liam shrugs, glancing up from his computer. "And I’d really like to finish my work so I can go home.”  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Mr. Payne?"  
  
"No, I’m trying to get home to spend Christmas with my son." Liam says, returning his eyes to his work. "So if you don't mind."  
  
"You...you have a son?" Louis stammers.  
  
"Yes, Louis. I have a son." Liam sighs. “I know you can’t handle that so you can take you’re out, okay? I’m not bothered.”  
  
"Liam--"  
  
"Could you just go?" Liam pleads. "I'm trying to concentrate and it's quite hard to do when you're standing there."  
  
Louis makes no attempt to leave but he does move closer, until he's stood right in front of Liam's desk. Liam refuses to look up and tries to keep his focus on the PowerPoint in front of him. Which is extremely hard to do, when the guy he slept with a week ago is staring down at him like he’s his next meal.  
  
"Louis." He tries.  
  
"Tell me to leave." Louis requests. "Don't ask me to, tell me to."  
  
"Louis." He whines.  
  
"You can't do it." Louis smirks, leaning forward until his face is at the same level as Liam's.  
  
It's Liam's mistake that he looks up and is met by dark blue eyes and it's his mistake when he surges forward to press his lips to Louis'. It's Louis who pushes all the papers off the desk on to the floor and crawls across the desk until he can straddle Liam on the chair.  
  
Liam pushes his feet against the floor, to move the chair away from the desk. As he does, Louis situates himself more comfortably on his lap. Louis opens his mouth like he’s about to say something but Liam shuts him up with his lips, his fingers working fast to undo the buttons of Louis’ shirt.

~~~

“I don’t care that you have a kid.” Louis tells him, head resting against Liam’s bare chest.

Liam rests his head down on top of Louis’, his index finger trailing up and down Louis’ spine. “You didn’t seem to keen on Harry dating a guy who had a kid.”

“That’s because Harry is shit with relationships.” Louis replies. “I’m protective over him and a kid, that’s a lot of responsibility.”

“You don’t think he can handle it?”

“Harry gets attached to people really easily.” Louis says, sitting up. “A kid, he’d get attached to a kid instantly. Then when he fucks up the relationship, which he almost always does, he’d be left heartbroken over two people.”

“What about you?” Liam asks.

“I guess you’re kind of a package deal, right?”

Liam nods. “Kind of.”

“Then we better not fuck this up.” Louis says, with a small smile.

Liam finds himself smiling back because Louis’ smiles are contagious like that. “So, what are we doing here?”

“Well, we were having fun.” Louis smirks, finger trailing across Liam’s peck and down to just above where their hips are connected.

“I mean it, Lou.” Liam frowns, pulling Louis’ attention back to his face. “I’m not--I’m not good at the whole fuck buddies thing and I have Emerson to think about. I can’t introduce you, if all this is, is a bit of fun.”

“Can you stop doing that.” Louis whines, pressing his thumb to Liam’s bottom lips.

“Lou...”

“We’re whatever you want, babe.” Louis tells him. “You want to fuck and nothing else, that’s cool. If you want to, hang out at your place and watch cartoons with your kid, that’s okay too. I’m down for anything.”

Liam’s lips turn back up and he bites at Louis’ thumb that’s still resting on his bottom one.

“Does this mean I can make you take me on dates?” Louis asks, grinning. “Like to the cinema, where we can throw popcorn at all the sad single people.”

Liam laughs, shaking his head. “We can go to the cinema but we’re not throwing popcorn at anyone.”

“You’re no fun.” Louis pouts.

Liam kisses him then just because he can. “I’ll take you wherever you want.” 

“Don’t spoil me.” Louis leans in, lips barley brushing Liam’s. “I’ll never leave you alone.”

“Maybe that’s the plan.” Liam replies, digging his fingertips in to Louis’ bare hips as he deepens the kiss.

~~~

Liam spends Christmas with Emerson and Zayn. Due to his situation, his family had abandoned him only a year after Emerson was born. There's a phone call from his sister Roo, who lives in Canada, early hours of Christmas morning. But when he asks if she wants to speak to Emerson, she says it's best if she doesn't. Liam hangs up without the usual _'I love you'_ and curls up on the floor next to his son's bed to fall asleep.  
  
When Liam wakes up the next morning to Emerson attempting to balance on his stomach, he can't feel sad about it anymore. A smile finds a way to his lips as he reaches up to grab at Emerson's legs, causing the little boy to fall forward against his chest. Liam nibbles at Emerson's shoulder until he's giggling loudly. Zayn appears in the doorway, mentioning something about Santa.  
  
"Santa, daddy." Emerson's beams from where he's perched himself on Liam's ribs.  
  
"Someone's been a good boy." Liam grins, easily lifting both of them from the floor.  
  
Zayn smiles, pressing a loud kiss to Emerson's cheek as they reach him. Liam offers a tired smile in return, dropping his free arm around Zayn's shoulder, as the three of them move towards the living room. There are presents covering the entirety of Liam's sofa. Some covered in Disney wrapping paper and others wrapped in robots dressed as Santa wrapping paper. Liam squeezes Zayn's shoulder thankfully.  
  
"Presents." Emerson shouts, wriggling free of Liam's grip.  
  
Zayn moves out from under Liam's arm. "Slowly, wait for daddy."  
  
Liam moves in to the kitchen to grab a black bag from underneath the sink, glancing over at his son who's buzzing where's he sat, a present on his lap.  
  
"Okay, go." Liam calls as comes back in to the living room, settling on the floor next to the couch.  
  
Emerson makes quick work of ripping the paper of the present on his lap. "Paints."  
  
Liam looks over at Zayn who's smiling widely over the excitement Emerson has for the present. When Emerson hands the present over to Zayn, he moves forward to pick up the paper that had been discarded. Emerson moves through his presents slowly, taking a moment to inspect each thing. Neither Zayn nor Liam pushes him, knowing they would take all day to watch the little boy open presents, if that's what he wanted.  
  
It's midday by the time Emerson's worked his way through all his presents. After he's kissed both their cheeks in thanks, Zayn moves to the kitchen to start dinner and Liam goes in to the bedroom, the little boy trailing after him.  
  
"Got it?" Liam asks, as he hands the large wrapped present to his son.  
  
Emerson nods, wobbling in his spot.  
  
Liam grips the edge of the present tightly, holding most of the weight but allows his son to believe he's carrying it all by himself.  
  
"Zee!" Liam calls as they make their way in to the living room.  
  
Zayn's rubbing his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder as he heads around the counter towards them. "What's this?"  
  
"For you." Emerson grins, trying to put the present on the floor.  
  
Zayn's eyes find Liam, who only smiles softly in hopes he won't get in to much trouble for going over the limit they had for presents. When Emerson makes a noise of complaint, he lets go of the present, gently dropping it on to the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
"Open it." Emerson demands.  
  
Liam sits on the floor by the couch, tugging the little boy in to his lap. "Don't be cheeky."  
  
Emerson pouts up at him but soon settles in his grip, his little hands clutching at the arm Liam has wrapped around him. Zayn sits down beside them, moving the present to rest against his legs, when he looks in Liam's direction, the younger lad nods in encouragement.

Zayn starts pulling off the paper, stopping mid unwrapping to ask Emerson to help him. Emerson doesn't have to be asked twice, leaning forward to pull of the rest of the wrapping paper off. Once the entire present has no wrapping paper covering it, Emerson leans back in to Liam's grip.  
  
Liam watches as Zayn's eyes take in the front cover of the album. It's covered in drawings done by Emerson and random stickers, with _'Memories'_ written in big black capital letters across the top. Liam rests his head on top of Emerson's as Zayn begins to flick through the book.

Each page has a few pictures they had taken, along with what Liam can remember from that day, with a drawing done by Emerson (that relates to the pictures) pasted in each corner. The book begins from the moment Emerson was born up until the pictures Zayn had taken just a week previous, with blank pages left to be filled in.  
  
"It's perfect." Zayn whispers.  
  
Liam presses his smile in to his son's hair.  
  
"That's me." Emerson squeals, leaning forward to point at a picture.  
  
"It is." Zayn grins. "And that's daddy."  
  
Emerson nods, his eyes moving across the page. "Who's that?"  
  
Little fingers point to a woman with dark brown hair and watery blue eyes, cuddling a newly born Emerson to her chest.  
  
"That's someone very special." Zayn leans forward to brush Emerson's dark fringe away from his forehead.  
  
Liam tightens his grip around his son. "We'll tell you a lot about her when you're older." 

Emerson seems satisfied with the answer, tugging at the pages and point to each of his drawings as he goes. Zayn nods along, glancing up at Liam now and again. Liam slips his hand across the carpet, and squeezes at the hand Zayn’s using to lean on. He doesn’t hold on for very long, he knows he doesn’t have the right to anymore. It’s enough to get Zayn’s shoulders relax and the knot in his own stomach to disappear.

~~~

On the first day back at work after Christmas, he comes in to find a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates on his desk. Harry grins as he passes Liam’s desk, whistling John Paul’s _‘love is in the air’_ as he heads in to his office.

Liam feels the heat of his own cheeks without having to touch them and takes the flowers off his desk, hiding them behind it. He leaves the chocolates where they are, breaking after half an hour and spending the rest of the day picking out the ones he likes.

Niall turns up at lunch time, as he always does. He perches himself on Liam’s desk, taking a chocolate without  asking and continuing on with a story Liam isn’t even paying half attention too. Liam saves the document he’s typing up, knowing he’s not going to get any more work done now Niall’s here.

“I think we should go to that new Tai place for lunch.” Harry says, appearing out of his office. “My, uh, friend said it’s really nice, he even took his kid there.”

He pauses and it’s the pause that forces Liam to look at him. “You should take Emerson there some time.”

“Yeah.” Liam replies, furrowing his eyebrows when Harry looks like he just dodged a bullet.

“Have you seen his flowers, Ni?” Harry teases, changing the subject.

Liam allows the subject change, even if he doesn’t really want to. Mostly because he knows they’ll both need to get it out of their system or he’ll spend the whole of the lunch matching one of the salad fruits.

“He got chocolates too.” Niall comes back, slipping another one in to his mouth.

“And reservations at that new Italian restaurant.” Louis says and it’s a testament to how embarrassed Liam is, that he hadn’t heard the oxfords clipping against the marble.

Niall and Harry are both stunned in to silence, where as Liam’s staring at Louis in confusion.

“It’s a belated Christmas present.” Louis says, handing over an envelope.

“You’re not supposed to tell people what their Christmas presents are, Lou.” Niall scolds playfully. “That’s the excitement of it, _not knowing_.”

“Yeah, the _not knowing_ is the best part.” Harry grins.

“Oh, shut up.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Its barley even started, it’s not like we’ve been hiding it from you two for months.”

“The office party?” Harry guesses.

“Look who found his brain.” Louis teases. “Yes, while you were being comforted by a barley sober Niall, I was having amazing sex.”

“You were having a go at me for going after someone with a kid...”Harry trails off.

“You and I are different people, Haz.” Louis shrugs.

“Yeah, one rule for you and another one for everyone else. That’s how it’s always been, hasn’t it, Lou?” Harry barks. “Do whatever it takes to make you happy and everyone around you miserable.”

“I was just trying to look out for you.” Louis comes back. “But fine, do whatever you like. Don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in your face.”

Liam’s staring at the envelope in his hand as they argue over him. Niall’s still poking at what’s left of Liam’s chocolates, eating the ones he likes and watching the two men argue like it’s a reality TV show.

“You’re an arsehole.” Harry swears and then looks to Niall. “I think I’m going to stay in the office for lunch today but thank you for the offer, Ni.”

Then he storms back in to his office, slamming the glass door behind him. Liam still doesn’t look up, he doesn’t want to know what expression is currently taking place on Louis’ face. He can hear Louis’ heavy breathing and Niall making unsure noises like he’s not sure if he should go and comfort Harry or not.

“Are you going to open it?” Louis asks.

Liam finally looks up at him and he’s smiling but it’s twisted, like it’s forced. Liam looks back down at the envelope, turning it over in his hand and ripping the sticky side open. He pulls out the piece of paper and lets his eyes scan over the words.

“It’s booked for Friday at seven.” Louis tells him. “Do you think you could get someone to watch Emerson?”

“Yeah, probably.” Liam nods, he’s sure Zayn won’t mind. “Thank you, Louis.”

“My pleasure, babe.” Louis smiles, it’s more real this time. “Are we going to lunch then?”

Liam doesn’t look over his shoulder because he really doesn’t want to see Harry slouched over his desk. Instead he nods, tucking the envelope in to his desk draw and collecting his coat off the back of his chair. Niall looks torn between wanting to go in Harry’s office and going to lunch with him and Louis.

Louis makes the decision for him. “C’mon, Niall.”

Niall climbs off the desk but he keeps back as Liam and Louis head down the corridor, his eyes on his feet. They wait for the lift in awkward silence and Liam kinds of wishes he’d planned to work through lunch in the first place. Louis offers him to step in the lift first when it comes and Liam offers the best smile he can, as he does.

“Where do you fancy going?” Louis asks, pressing the button the ground floor.

“I’m not really hungry.” He replies, when he feels Louis’ eyes on him, waiting for an answer. “Maybe just the coffee shop.”

Louis nods and then looks over in Niall’s direction. “Is that okay, Niall?”

Niall has his phone out now, leaning against the other side of the lift, with his teeth digging in to his lower lip. “Whatever.”

Louis mumbles something that sounds a lot like _‘pubescent child’_ and doesn’t wait for either Niall or Liam when the lift comes to the ground floor. Liam thinks it’s going to be a long lunch.

~~~

The rest of the day is as bad as the lunch. By the time Liam is turning up outside Zayn’s apartment, he’s shattered and for once, it’s not because of the work load.

“You look like shit.” Zayn comments.

Liam drops himself down on the other lad’s couch, allowing Emerson to crawl in to his lap. “Work just got a lot more complicated.”

“Did that sleepover come back to bite you in the arse?” Zayn snorts.

Liam threads his fingers through his son’s hair. “No, actually, I’ve got something to ask you.”

“You want me to have Emi so you can have another sleepover?” Zayn teases, settling himself on the arm of the couch.

“Kind of.” Liam nods. “I sort of have a date on Friday.”

“Your booty call wants to take you on a date?” Zayn asks, teasing tone lost from his voice.

“It’s a little more serious than sleepovers.” Liam says, keeping his eyes on Emerson not to have to look at Zayn.

“Okay.” Zayn replies slowly.

“So, can you have him Friday night?” He asks, glancing up at the other lad.

Zayn nods, his eyes across the room. “Sure, yeah, whatever.”

“Zayn...” Liam tries.

“Whatever makes you happy, Liam.” Zayn states, then gets up from the couch and heads in to his bedroom.

Liam sighs. Emerson’s blinking up at him with tired eyes, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. He presses a kiss to his son’s forehead and spends a few minutes cuddled on the couch with him.

“Ready to go home?” He asks softly.

Emerson nods. “Cookies a tea?”

“After tea, yeah.” Liam replies, lifting them both up. “Do you want pasta for tea?”

“Then cookies.” Emerson links his little hands around Liam’s neck, nodding again.

Liam walks in to Zayn’s bedroom, to find the window leading to the fire escape open. He sets Emerson on the bed and heads over to the window, leaning out of it slightly.

“We’re leaving.” He tells Zayn. “If you want to come and say goodbye.”

Zayn blows smoke out of the corner of his mouth. “Bye, Ems.”

“Bye!” Emerson shouts from inside the bedroom.

Liam rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Zayn shrugs, flicking the end of the cigarette before taking another drag.

“You don’t have to take him Friday, I’ll cancel.” Liam seethes. “You didn’t have to be such a dick about it.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Zayn replies calmly.

“You never do, do you.” Liam sighs, moving back in to the bedroom.

Emerson lifts his arms up, the moment Liam comes over to him. Liam lifts him up, resting him on his hip. He can hear Zayn trying to climb back through the window but he ignores him, heading back in to the main part of the apartment.

“Where’s your backpack, babe?” He asks Emerson.

Emerson frowns, looking around for it.

“Liam.” Zayn says and when Liam turns, he’s got Emerson’s backpack in his right hand.

Liam goes over to him, snatching it from his grip.  Zayn opens his mouth to say something else but Liam turns away from him, collecting Emerson’s coat from the hook.

“Liam...” Zayn tries.

Liam slips the coat on Emerson and slips the backpack on to the little boys back, then stands back up, lifting Emerson with him. He doesn’t say anything else to Zayn and he walks out of the apartment before the other lad can either.

~~~

“I can’t do Friday.” He tells Louis over the phone, later that night. “The person I thought could watch Emi, they, well they fell through.”

Louis makes a disappointed noise. “There’s no one else?”

“No, sorry.” Liam frowns, playing with Emerson’s fingers where they lay on his chest.

“If you didn’t want to go, Li—“ Louis starts.

“Of course I want to go.” Liam cuts him off. “I really don’t have anyone to watch Emerson.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Then I guess he’ll have to come with us.”

“What?” Liam asks cautiously.

“He’ll have to come with us.” Louis repeats. “I’m going to have to meet him at some point.”

“Louis...”

“You don’t want me to meet him?” Louis asks.

“I do.” Liam says. “It’s just soon, isn’t it?”

“It’s better to jump in at the deep end, I say.” Louis comes back.

Liam sighs, running the pad of his thumb over the back of Emerson’s hand. “Do they even let kids in at that place? It looks posh.”

“Who cares, if they don’t, we’ll go somewhere else.” Louis replies, happiness in his tone.

Liam finds himself smiling because Louis seems to have that affect on him. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Louis echoes. “So, I’ll see you both on Friday?”

Liam nods and then becomes aware that Louis can’t see him. “Yeah.”

“Goodnight, Liam.”

“Goodnight.” Liam replies, waiting for the dial tone before placing his phone on the table beside the bed.

Emerson makes a noise of complaint when he shuffles to be lying down rather than sitting up. Liam presses his lips to his son’s mess of hair, cuddling him closer as he lets his own eyes close over.

~~~

Friday comes around slowly.

Harry still isn’t speaking to Louis so every day at lunch Liam has to put up with Harry complaining about Louis, while Louis demands through text to know everything Harry says. Liam gives up by Thursday, telling both of them that he’s working through lunch and can’t talk to either.

He still isn’t on the best of terms with Zayn either. Each day he goes to pick up Emerson, he thinks he should make up with the other lad, if not for his sake, for Emerson’s. Only Zayn doesn’t even bother to make conversation after Tuesday and the part of Liam that wants to be the bigger man, is overruled by the part of him that’s a stubborn arsehole.

Emerson has picked up on the tension between them by Friday. He’s refusing to be comparative when Liam tries to get him to put on his coat and backpack.

“We’re going out to dinner with Louis tonight, remember?” He tells Emerson. “We need to be home when he comes to pick us up, or he’ll be upset.”

“Get Ice cream?” Emerson beams, putting his arm in the coat when Liam holds it up.

“Whatever flavour you want.” Liam answers with a smile.

He zips up Emerson’s coat once he’s got his other arm in and put his Spiderman bag on his back.

“You’re still going on your date?” Zayn asks with venom in his voice.

Liam lifts Emerson on to his hip, poking the little boy’s cheek to make him giggle. “We’re going to dinner with Louis. Aren’t we, babe?”

“Yes.” Emerson nods. “I get Ice cream.”

“You’re taking Emi on your date?” Zayn scowls.

“I’m compromising.” Liam shrugs, hitching Emerson higher on his hip.

Zayn doesn’t say anything else. He kisses Emerson on the temple and then goes in to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Liam sighs and Emerson frowns at him, tears in his eyes showing Zayn’s outburst scared him.

“Let’s get home, yeah?” Liam says. “The sooner we do, the sooner we can go out with Louis.”

“Ice cream.” Emerson replies, lips turning up slightly.

“The sooner we get ice cream, yeah.” Liam smiles back, heading out of the apartment.

~~~

He gets himself and Emerson bathed and dressed in record time once they’re home. Though somehow he still manages not have them ready for when Louis’ knocking on the door.

“Hi.” He greets, pulling open the door with Emerson on his hip. “We’re just having a search for a lost left shoe a moment.”

 “That’s okay.” Louis tells him, shutting the door behind him when Liam gestures for him to come in. “Did you give it the wrong directions?”

Liam spots the small combat boot sticking out from underneath a pile of Emerson’s toys and goes over to retrieve it. “That joke was awful.”

“Get used to them, babe.” Louis grins. “Awful is all I’ve got.”

Liam sits down on the couch with Emerson on his lap and slips the other boot on to his socked food. “All ready.”

“Ice cream.” Emerson leans his head back to beam up at his dad.

“He’s quite excited about the ice cream.” Liam informs Louis as he sets Emerson on the floor and stands up himself.

“Me too.” Louis smiles childishly. “I think they’ve got crazy flavours at the place where going to too. Like bubblegum and custard.”

“Custard?” Emerson asks, little nose screwing up in disgust.

“You don’t like custard.” Louis gasps. “Custard flavour is amazing.”

Emerson shakes his head and says with finality. “Chocolate.”

“Chocolate is a fine choice, young man.” Louis nods in agreement.

Liam’s to busy watching the two of them interact to realise they should have left five minutes ago. He grabs his keys, wallet and phone from the coffee table and scoops Emerson up with one arm.

“Daddy.” Emerson squeals. “I wanna walk.”

“Walk? You want to walk.” Louis exclaims. “Walking is for old people. In fact, I think I should be carried too, Liam.”

Liam shakes his head at how ridiculous this guy is and how he’s falling with every word he says. He gives Louis a gentle nudge to lead the way out of the apartment and sets Emerson back on the ground, as he turns to lock the apartment door. Louis is grinning at him when he turns back around  and Liam smiles back, confused for a moment until he looks down to see Emerson’s small hand lost in Louis’ larger one.

“We ready to go?” Liam asks his son.

Emerson nods, tugging Louis towards where he knows the stairs are. Liam follows them, walking patiently behind as Emerson takes the steps one at a time, holding on to Louis’ hand for support.

He knows Emerson is kind of using Louis because Liam and Zayn don’t have the patience or time normally, to let him go down all the steps on his own. Louis smiles brightly at him when they reach the bottom of the first set of steps. Emerson running the small area that leads around to the next set.

“I love him.” Louis whispers, leaning back in to Liam slightly.

Liam snorts but he can stop the way his chest tightens when Emerson waits patiently at the top of the next set of stairs, his hand held out towards Louis. He does the exact same for each set of stairs, using Louis’ hand for support to walk down and then letting go, only to wait patiently for Louis at the next set of stairs.

“You’re all grown up now.” Louis says once they reach the ground floor. “No more daddy carrying you everywhere.”

Emerson has a determined look on his face and Liam knows that look, he knows he’s going to have trouble carrying Emerson at all tonight now. He goes to scowl at Louis but Louis’ smiling at it’s the happiest night of his life and Liam’s never going to be one to ignore Louis’ smile. 

“Wait for daddy and Louis, babe.” He calls to Emerson when he runs towards the doors.

“Hurry, daddy.” Emerson complains but doesn’t venture outside.

“The fact you’re matching is adorable.” Louis teases, walking beside him.

Liam feels a blush coat his cheeks. He doesn’t intentionally match them. It’s usually Emerson who demands he wears the same thing Liam has on, when they’re searching for something for him to wear. Tonight he had complained until Liam searched through the back of his wardrobe for the leather jacket Zayn had got him for Christmas. It didn’t exactly go with the red polo he was originally wearing so Liam was doing him a flavour really, changing it for a white t-shirt.

“We have different coloured t-shirts on.” Liam points out, looking down at his own black t-shirt.

Louis snorts, knocking their shoulders together. “I should have known you were one of those dads.”

“Those dads?”

“I bet you say he’s your best friend too?” Louis laughs when Liam bows his head. “Adorable, so adorable it’s sickening.” 

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Emerson moans when they reach him.

“Hello hungry, I’m daddy.” Liam jokes.

Louis snorts. “You can’t complain about my jokes when you’re making dad jokes.”

Liam pokes his tongue out and him and holds his hand out for his son to take. Emerson does, without complaining. They follow Louis out to the car park and Liam shouldn’t be shocked, he knows he shouldn’t, he knows exactly what Louis’ job is. Except he can’t help the surprise breathe of air leaves him when Louis walks straight towards a very expensive looking range rover.

“I’ve got younger siblings, they’re a little older than Emerson but I thought he’d be okay to use their car seat.” Louis explains. Either not noticing Liam’s reaction or ignoring it.

Liam shakes his head, trying to pull himself back to normality. “As long as he’s strapped in, it should be okay.”

Louis opens the back passenger door to the range rover, revealing two kids car seats, one pink and one blue. There’s two TV’s built in to the back of the head rests, with Disney earphones hanging next to each. There’s also black organisers hanging off the back of each seat, with crayons and colouring books in each.

“I only really use it to visit my family.” Louis shrugs and turns to Emerson. “Want to jump up here, bud?” 

Emerson looks up at Liam cautiously and Liam nods, releasing his son’s hand to let him move closer to Louis. He climbs up in to the car with Louis’ help and sits in the blue car seat when Louis asks him which one he wants.

Liam watches Louis strap Emerson in with ease and he wants to ask him how many siblings he has. He suddenly wants to know everything, where Louis grew up, what his childhood was like, what his favourite colour is, has he ever had his heart broken. The questions are there, on the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t ask.

“He should be okay.” Louis says, tugging on the straps holding Emerson in place like he’s proving a point to Liam.

Liam nods, putting his faith in Louis that the seat will be enough to keep Emerson safe. Louis tugs a colouring book and some crayons from the black organiser, handing them over to Emerson. The toddler seems chuffed enough, to begin colouring instantly, forgetting his dad is even there.

Louis squeezes Liam’s bicep gently as he closes the back passenger door and as the gentleman he is, opens the front passenger door for Liam.

“Thank you.” Liam smiles politely, climbing in to the monstrosity of a car.

Louis closes the door after him, coming around and hoping in to the driver’s seat as practiced as he had Emerson’s car seat. Liam straps on his own seatbelt, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Emerson is still content.

“So you were right about that Italian place.”Louis says as he starts the car. “They’re not that fond on kids but I found us somewhere much better to go. Is that okay?”

Liam nods. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Louis smiles. “It’s a little further away, might takes us an extra ten minutes.”

“That’s fine, Louis.” Liam promises.

“You okay back there, kid?” Louis asks, pulling away from Liam’s apartment complex.

Emerson makes a distracted noise and Liam catches sight of him in the rear view mirror, the colouring book on his lap and his tongue poking out as he concentrates on colouring in whatever is on the page. Liam knows Emerson follows both himself and Zayn for that. He’s played with his son enough to know he copies a lot of their actions. He puts a lot of concentration in to things, much like Liam does. But he puts extra effort in to drawings and colourings, knowing Zayn will be proud of him if he does a good job. Not that Zayn wouldn’t be proud whatever Emerson does but Liam’s seen the way Zayn’s eyes light up when he’s the first one Emerson goes to with a new drawing.

“I think you have yourself a budding artist.” Louis teases, glancing away from the road at Liam.

Liam nods. “Let’s hope so.”

~~~

The restaurant Louis takes them is ridiculous, at least in Liam’s eyes it is. It’s in the centre of London, on the top floor of some building Liam’s never heard of. It’s posh, looks a lot more upper-class than the Italian restaurant they were originally going to. It does not look like they cater for kids.

“Lou...” Liam says as they step out of the lift.

“C’mon.” Louis tugs on his arm. “I called in a few favours.”

Liam collects Emerson up in his arms, following Louis towards the bar that has a few young girls dressed in white shirts and red ties stood behind it.

“Mr Tomlinson.” One of them greets, the moment Louis reaches the bar.

She looks past him to Liam, who is now clutching a curious Emerson tightly in his arms. “And guests.”

“Daddy, look, pretty lights.” Emerson awes, pointing behind the girl to the arrangement lights that surround a glass mirror.   

“I see, baby.” Liam replies quietly, his eyes on Louis.

Louis is leaning across the bar, whispering to the girl that had originally greeted them. She’s nodding, now and again glancing in Liam’s direction. Liam drops his eyes to Emerson, feeling judged under her gaze.

“I’m hungry.” Emerson says quietly, now fiddling with the zip on Liam’s leather jacket.

“I know, love.” Liam hushes. “We’ll get food soon, okay?”

Emerson nods contently, moving the zip up and down on the jacket. Louis’ at their side then, his hand resting on Liam’s lower back and his other coming up to poke at Emerson’s cheek with a popping sound.

Emerson giggles and Louis smiles satisfied. “They’re just sorting out our table.”

“Lou, this is, it’s.” Liam pauses, trying to find the words. “It’s a lot.”

“Too much?” Louis worries.

Liam shakes his head. “No, it’s not. It’s just that you didn’t have to go through the trouble. We would have been satisfied with a burger at TGI Fridays.”

“I like to spoil people I like.” Louis smiles, rubbing at Liam’s back gently. “You’re going to have to get used to it.”

“I don’t think I will.” Liam says after a moment. “But I’ll try.” 

Louis gives a satisfied nod, moving away from Liam once more. He has a conversation with the girl again and Liam feels like a bug under a microscope every time she looks in his direction. Louis’ back over to him again, only this time he’s wrapping loose fingers around Liam’s wrist and is leading him in to the restaurant.

It’s even more expensive inside, the white tables laid with gold cutlery and wine glasses. They’re set up in circles of twos and fours, with square looking chairs that look a lot more comfortable than Liam thinks they are. The guests currently eating inside the restaurant raise their eyes when he walks past and he has the sudden feeling of a zebra walking through a pack of lions.

“Daddy.” Emerson whines, trying to bury himself in Liam.

Liam wishes he could do the same but instead he rubs a soothing hand across his sons back and hushes him gently. Louis doesn’t seem to notice, he’s got his head held high as he walks ahead, behind the waitress who’s leading them to their table.

They’re set up in a room at the back of the restaurant that Liam assumes is normally used for large groups of people, or private events. The table for four looks swallowed up by the room and Liam has an inkling that it’s not the table that normally occupies it. There’s an open fire in the corner of room that means Liam has no intension of putting Emerson down, not that the little boy wants to, with the way he’s clinging to him. There’s also two glass windows, one opposite as you walk in and one to the right, the other is a wall, blocking the room off from the rest of the restaurant.

“Your server will be in soon.” The girl that had led them there says before disappearing out of the room.

Louis takes his coat off and hangs it across the back of the chair as Liam walks over to one of the windows, with Emerson in his arms. There’s a gorgeous view over London and the large glass windows mean you can see for miles. Liam dreads to think how much it costs Louis to get this room for the evening. It’s slightly overwhelming.

“Look, baby.” Liam eases Emerson’s head from where it’s buried in his shoulder.

“Pretty.” Emerson comments and then. “Scary.”

He buries his head back in Liam’s shoulder and Liam bounces him soothingly, moving back over to the table. Louis’ looking at him expectantly, already occupying one of the chairs.

“It’s lovely.” Liam tells him, sitting down on the chair opposite, with Emerson in his lap.

A young man enters then, with bright blonde hair that could give Niall a run for his money. He places a menu in front of both Liam and Louis.

“My name is Michael and I will be your server for this evening.” He tells them politely. “There will be someone in shortly to take your drinks order. I’ll give you a few minutes to look over your menus.”  

Liam flips open his menu, rocking Emerson, who still seems a little overwhelmed.

“Michael?” Louis calls before the boy could leave the room.

Michael turns to him with raised eyebrows and Louis must look in Emerson’s direction because the young lad nods. “Right, yeah. The seat. It’s out back, Niall did drop it off.”

“I bet he did.” Louis mumbles under his breath as the young lad rushes out of the room.

“This is really expensive, Louis.” Liam frowns, not even noticing the food but the prices going up his eyes go down the page.

Louis sighs. “That doesn’t sound like you trying to get used to it.”

“It’s a lot to get used to.” Liam mumbles, resting his head on Emerson’s.

There’s a moment of silence and then Louis is closing his menu gently. “We don’t have to stay, if you’re uncomfortable, we could get a takeaway and go back to yours or something.”

“No.” Liam shakes his head. “You went through all this trouble. I’m being rude by complaining.”

“I just want you to be happy, Liam.” Louis tells him.

“I am.” Liam says, trying to make his voice sound as sincere as possible.

Louis doesn’t smile but he nods so Liam counts that as a small win. “The Salmon is amazing, its Louis recommended.”

Liam snorts and this time Louis does smile. Michael returns then with a red plastic booster chair, much similar to the one Liam has for Emerson at home. He puts it on the spare chair but looks like he has no idea how to strap it in place.

Liam nods thankfully, offering him an out. “Thank you, Michael.”

Michael smiles politely before disappearing out of the room once again. Liam brushes Emerson’s hair back from his face and gently eases the toddlers head up with his other hand.

“You’ve got to sit in your own seat now, baby.” He says gently.

“No.” Emerson pouts.

“Daddy can’t eat with you on his lap.” Louis puts in. “And I need your help with choosing ice cream flavours, can’t do that with you sitting all the way over there.” 

Emerson looks over at him and then up at Liam and then in a very quiet voice. “Okay.”

Liam stands up from his chair, tugging the spare chair closer to the table and then lifts Emerson on to the booster seat. He straps Emerson in, mostly because he knows his son and the fireplace in the corner of the room is looking more and more like a hazard. Once he’s strapped the two year old in, he moves his chair as close to the table as it can possibly go.

Louis starts interacting with Emerson instantly by making a game out of what Louis was going to order off the menu. Liam’s chest tightens again, just as it had when Louis had been helping Emerson down the steps earlier.

~~~

The dinner goes well, once Liam gives in to the idea that Louis is going to pay for the ludicrously overpriced place no matter what he says. Most of the waiters know Louis by name, that lets Liam know he comes quite often. Emerson barley touches the chicken Liam orders for him, even when Liam threatens no ice cream afterwards if he doesn’t eat. It might have something to do with Louis pulling ridiculous faces as he eats his own food, distracting the two year old from his own.

They still have ice cream. In fact Louis orders every flavour on the menu and demands they try at least a bite of each. Liam has to stop the other lad after the tenth flavour, really not want to deal with a sick toddler all night.

By the time they’re ordering the bill, it’s edging close to ten o’clock. Emerson is passed out in his lap and Liam’s watching fondly as Louis does some kind of ridiculous dance to get his wallet from the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

“You’re enjoying this.” Louis pouts, bouncing in the spot, the wallet half out.

“I’d like it better if you were facing the other way.” Liam grins.

“Cheeky.” Louis mimics his grin. “I like it.”

The door opens and Liam expects it to be Michael, coming to collect the bill. Except it isn’t Michael, its Niall and he looks close to exhausted.

“I hate Fridays.” He complains, dropping in to Louis unoccupied seat, lifting a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

“You work three days a week.” Louis scolds him. “I give you no right to complain.”

“I was quite happy to have a burger joint just off the M6.” Niall informs Liam. “This twa—“ He spots Emerson. “Idiot decides it would be a better investment to buy this place, get all the rich people in. He doesn’t bother to actually spend a night working for these dic—jerks.”

“I didn’t see you complaining when you bought your Bentley or when you paid off all your Uni loans.” Louis shrugs, looking through his wallet for his credit card and disappearing out of the room.

“This is your restaurant?” Liam asks, moving Emerson more comfortably on his lap.

“Pride and Joy.” Niall nods. “He yours?”

“Pride and Joy.” Liam echoes with a grin.

“Yours is cuter.” Niall says, eating another scoop of ice cream.

Liam doesn’t disagree, brushing Emerson’s fringe off his forehead. Louis comes back in, this time trying to get his wallet back in his jeans. He raises his eyebrows at Liam, as he gets his coat off the back of the chair Niall sits upon.

“Ready?” Liam asks, easily lifting himself and Emerson from the chair.

Louis nods, slipping on his coat. “Thanks for dinner, Ni.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Niall mumbles through a yawn. “Fair warning next time, yeah?”

“Probably not.” Louis teases but squeezes at Niall’s shoulder before coming over to Liam.

“Thank you.” Liam tells Niall, allowing Louis to lead him and Emerson out of the room.

There are less people in the restaurant now but there’s still enough to make Liam uncomfortable as he carries his son through the jigsaw of tables. Louis still seems unfazed, his hand resting heavy on Liam’s lower back as he says goodnight to a few of the wait staff they pass.

Liam doesn’t lean in to the grip until they’re safely inside the lift, the tiredness of the day and week finally taking over.

“Tired?” Louis asks, his fingers gently rubbing patterns on Liam’s back.

Liam hums, leaning more in to the touch.

“Straight to bed when we get home.” Louis smiles when Liam glances up at him.

“Stay the night?” Liam asks.

Louis’ smile turns in to a cheeky grin. “Are making breakfast in the morning?”

“Anything you want.” Liam nods.

“You’re a hard man to turn down, Liam Payne.”

“Then don’t turn me down.” Liam says, pressing his lips to Louis’ jaw.

Louis doesn’t answer but his hand slips from Liam’s back to curl around his waist and Liam takes that as a yes.

~~~

Liam wakes up to pots and pans being banged around loudly in his kitchen, he rolls over to see the bed beside him void of the body that once occupied it, his son’s Dora teddy there instead. He climbs out of bed and pulls on some jogging bottoms before venturing out in to his apartment.

His kitchen looks like a hurricane has hit it and the occupants look like they were there when it happened. Emerson is strapped in to his booster seat at the island, with a bowl in front of him, with some kind of mixture that seems to be more in his hair than in the bowl. Louis’ stood by the stove, his bare back to Liam. The mixture that is in Emerson’s hair is in his hair also and Liam hears him swear under his breath as whatever is on the stove, spits at him.

“Are you still mixing, Ems?” He asks Emerson, not turning around.

Emerson’s little face is full of concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he nods, even though Louis can’t see him. Liam’s suddenly overcome with affection and can’t help but go over to give his son a kiss on the head.

“Daddy.” Emerson smiles up at him, finally noticing Liam’s presence.

“Morning baby.” Liam says softly, brushing the little boy’s fringe off his face. “What are you making?”

“Scramble eggs.” Emerson announces, it sounds rehearsed.

Liam can feel Louis’ eyes on them but he keeps his eyes on his son. “You’re doing a great job.”

Emerson beams under the praise and goes back to concentrating at the task at hand. Liam presses another kiss to his head before turning his attention to the other lad in the room. Louis’ turned his back to him now, his elbow moving as he pokes at whatever is sizzling on the stove. Liam creeps over to him, slipping his arms around the other lad’s waist and peppering kisses across his shoulder.

“Morning.” He mumbles in to Louis’ skin.

“You were supposed to stay asleep. It was meant to be a surprise breakfast in bed, you’ve ruined the surprise.” Louis scolds but the way he’s leaning in to Liam’s touch lets him know he’s only joking.

“I could go back to bed?” Liam suggests, rubbing Louis’ abdomen gently with his fingertips.

“You will go back to bed.” Louis corrects.

Liam chuckles and presses a kiss just below Louis’ ear. “Okay.”

“Go—I’ve already burnt one pile of bacon—you’re being distracting.” Louis tells him.

“Alright, alright.” Liam laughs, reluctantly moving away from where he’d plastered himself against the other lad’s back.

He winks at Emerson—who smiles toothily—as he heads back out of the kitchen. He climbs back in to bed but only last a few seconds before gets bored with just lying there. He turns on the TV and starts to watch the crap they have on a Saturday morning. There are noises coming from the kitchen, some worrying. Louis continuously shouts that they’re okay after every bang so he doesn’t feel the need to investigate.

It’s at least twenty minutes before Emerson and Louis finally appear in the bedroom doorway. Louis’ got a tray in his hand and Emerson’s very focused as he holds a glass of orange juice in his. Liam mutes the TV and sits himself against the headboard. He takes the glass off Emerson when the toddler gets close enough.

“Thank you, baby.” He smiles and puts the drink on the side table.

Emerson climbs over his lap and settles down at his side, his mixture covered hair getting Liam’s bare arm all sticky, but Liam’s never going to tell him to move. Louis comes over, placing the tray down on Liam’s lap. The plate isn’t exactly filled with what you could call an appetizing breakfast—the bacon is almost black and the scrambled eggs are a weird shade of grey—but Liam can’t bring himself not to attempt to eat it.

Louis climbs in to the other side of the bed so Emerson is between them and he leans over the toddler to whisper in Liam’s ear. “Just pretend to eat it.”

Emerson is looking up at him expectantly so Liam slips the smallest amount of the scrambled eggs he can on to his fork and slips in to his mouth, chewing like it was a fork fall.

“It’s lovely.” He says. “Thank you.”

“Welcome, daddy.” Emerson grins and then leans up to whisper in Liam’s ear. “Louis burn the bacon.”  

Liam tries to hide his snort but is instantly come over with the same tight chest feeling he had last night, when Louis tickles Emerson for whatever he thought he whispered.

They take a moment to calm down and when they do, Louis is climbing off the bed, dragging Emerson with him. “Let’s leave daddy to eat his breakfast. We need to go and get ready to go out.”

“Out?” Liam asks.

“Yes, out.” Louis nods. “You’re not the only person who needs feeding, daddy.”

“Yeah, daddy.” Emerson agrees cheekily from where’s he’s comfortably resting on Louis’ hip.

His son has barley known Louis five minutes and he’s already picking up his traits. Liam knows he’s in trouble but he could really care less. Especially when Louis heads out of the room with Emerson, asking him gently what he wants to wear for that day. No, Liam is quite content for his son to pick up whatever traits he wants from Louis, as long as Louis is around to provide those traits.

~~~

The next few weeks pass in a world wind, and for a moment Liam forgets what it was like not to have Louis in his and Emerson’s life. He’s there when Liam wakes up, when he goes to sleep, when he’s in work. Louis pushes himself in to Liam’s life and stamps his name on every aspect. The only part Louis isn’t a part of, a part he doesn’t really know about, is Zayn.

Zayn, who Liam still isn’t on speaking terms with. They hadn’t had an actual conversation since the first night Liam introduced Emerson to Louis. Zayn still has Emerson after school every day, but he doesn’t come to Liam for Sunday dinners or spend any minute in Liam’s presence if Emerson isn’t in the room.

Liam had been too caught up in Louis to really notice it happening. Until he goes to pick up Emerson from Zayn’s one Friday, and finds the place completely trashed. His heart instantly drops in his chest, and his thoughts instantly think of the worst case scenario, that one of the many druggies that live on Zayn’s estate had finally lost it and done god knows what.

“Zayn?!” He calls out as he steps over the flipped over coffee table. “Zayn? Emi? Baby, are you here?”

“Daddy?” Emerson’s broken voice comes from the bedroom.

Liam’s eyes shoot in its direction and the moment Emerson notices it’s him, he comes bounding over, easily being collected up in Liam’s arms. Liam hushes the shaking boy, as he buries his wet face in Liam’s neck.

“Babba hurt.” Emerson cries.

Liam heads towards the bedroom, clutching his son tightly in his arms, terrified what he’s going to find. What he does find is a shaking Zayn, curled up on the floor at the foot of his bed.

“Zee?” Liam asks gently.

Zayn doesn’t lift his head. He keeps it buried in his arms that are wrapped around his legs, like it’s the only thing holding him together. Liam keeps a tight grip on Emerson as he lowers himself to the ground next to Zayn.

“What happened?” He questions softly, keeping Emerson pressed close to his chest.

Zayn still doesn’t answer but he breathes in and his whole body shakes with it.

“We need to get you out of here.” Liam says and rubs Emerson’s back soothingly when he sniffles. “Grab whatever you need, I’ll call a taxi to come and pick us up.”

Liam knows whatever happened has really shaken Zayn up, when the other lad doesn’t even put up an argument. Liam knocks his shoulder against Zayn’s softly in a silent _‘It’ll be okay’_ before lifting him and Emerson back up off the floor. He heads back in to the living room, frowning at the complete mess of it. He rings for a taxi and can hear Zayn moving around in the bedroom.  
  
He keeps Emerson in his arms, rocking him soothingly as he waits for their taxi to turn up and for Zayn to come out of the bedroom. When the other lad finally does, he’s got his head bowed and addidas bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Taxi should be waiting by now.” Liam tells him.

Zayn nods but doesn’t lift his head. Liam heads out of the flat, still reluctant to let Emerson go, even when he’s climbing in the front passenger side of the taxi. He tells the driver his address and whispers soothing things to Emerson the entire drive, eventually getting the little boy to fall asleep in his lap.

He overpays the taxi driver in his rush to get out when they pull up to his apartment. He checks to make sure Zayn is following as he heads inside and up the stairs. He struggles as he tries to balance Emerson and getting his keys from his shoulder bag, enough that Zayn sighs and gets them for him. Their eyes catch and Liam notices the bruise already beginning to form around Zayn’s eye, his breath catches and Zayn frowns.

Liam pushes open the door to the apartment and mumbles something about putting Emerson down for a nap as he heads back to the bedroom. He settles Emerson in his bed, hovering slightly like he’s not sure he wants to go back out to the living room and deal with the problem. 

He does go back out eventually, to find Zayn in the kitchen, curled on the sill with his cigarette filled hand hanging out of the window. Liam grabs the kettle from its stand and heads over to the sink to fill it up.

“Please don’t take him away from me.” Zayn pleads quietly.

Liam tenses and tries to keep his voice even when he replies. “I would never do that.”

Zayn makes a broken noise and Liam feels a familiar ache in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He keeps himself occupied by making them both of cup of tea, while Zayn chain smokes his way through three cigarettes. He comes over to sit on the other end of the sill when the tea is made and hands a cup to the other lad.

“Thank you.” Zayn whispers and drops the end of his cigarette out the window to take the tea.

Liam sips at his own tea and glances out of the window to the darkening street below. They sit in silence until Zayn moves so his feet are tucked under Liam’s thigh.  

“I’m sorry.” He starts, not looking at Liam. “For the past couple of weeks, I’ve been a dick, I told you to be happy and then was the reason you weren’t.”

“It’s okay.” Liam tells him honestly. “We should talk about it though...”

Zayn hums around the edge of his cup.

“Or we could talk about how I just found you?” Liam raises his eyebrows.

This time it’s a pained noise made around the edge of the cup and Liam sighs.

“Emerson shouldn’t have to see you like this, Zee.” He says and stands up from the sill. “He certainly shouldn’t be there to witness it happen. I’m not going to stop you seeing him, I can’t do that, and I wouldn’t want to do that. But I can stop him from going back to that place, even if I can’t stop you.”

He tips what’s left of his tea down the sink and heads out of the kitchen, dropping himself on to the couch. His phone buzzes in a pocket and when he pulls it out, it’s a message from Louis.

_‘Meetings are soooo boringggg. :( :( :( xxxx’_

Liam finds himself smiling as he texts back. _‘Emerson is napping and I’m bored. Got any ideas what I could do? xxxx’_

 _‘Come and suck my cock like a good little boy xxxx’_ Then almost immediately after. _‘Harry’s on to us, in trouble, see you later babe xxxx’_

Liam laughs to himself and puts his phone down on the coffee table, catching sight of Zayn standing in the doorway to the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

“Was that him?” Zayn asks.

Liam nods. “Yeah, he’ll be over later, if you want to meet him.”

“Do you want me to?” Zayn asks, moving over to the couch.

“I want you to want to.” Liam says and then makes a face like he didn’t understand his own sentence.

Zayn laughs and Liam doesn’t miss the way he winces when he does. He sighs and moves up on the couch to make room for the other lad to sit down.

“He’s clearly important to you, if you’ve introduced him to Emi.” Zayn nods. “I think I’d like to.”

“Okay.” Liam agrees and reaches forward for his phone. “I’ll get him to bring some takeaway.”

Zayn puts his head down on Liam’s shoulder and Liam freezes for a moment before relaxing and continuing his text to Louis.

\---

Louis turns up over an hour later, with bags filled to the brim with takeaway food. “I got your favourite, Emi’s favourite and my favourite because you weren’t specific on what you wanted.”

Liam glances at Zayn who’s sat on the floor, with Emerson sat between his legs, the pair of them engrossed iron man cartoon currently playing on Liam’s TV. He opens the door wider and takes one of the bags from Louis with a smile.

“I didn’t know someone else was here.” Louis says with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry, he had some trouble at home and he’s got nowhere else to go—“Liam starts to ramble only to have Louis cut him off with a peck on the lips.  

“Its fine, I just hope I brought enough food.” Louis jokes.

Liam looks down at the almost breaking plastic bag and snorts. “More than enough.”

Louis moves past him with ease and heads over to sit on the couch, catching Zayn’s attention. Liam heads in to the kitchen, not wanting to see Zayn’s face when he first meets the other lad. He dishes up the food on to four plates, putting a little bit of everything on a plate for Zayn.

When he comes back in to the living room, he finds Louis and Zayn on the couch, deep in conversation. Emerson is still sat on the floor, only now he’s lying down on his front, head resting on his little palms.

“Need to sit on the couch to eat your food, babe.” Liam tells him.

It takes a moment and soft murmur of Emerson’s name from Zayn, to get the little boy to finally move. He doesn’t cast his eyes away from the TV for a moment as he climbs to his feet and moves back towards the couch. Zayn picks him up easily, settling him in the space between him and Louis.

Liam settles the plate filled with sausage (that Liam had cut up so it’s easier to eat) and a few chips on his son’s lap then hands the other plate in his hand to Louis. Zayn’s starts fussing Emerson, when he’s too busy paying attention to his TV programme, to notice what he’s picking up off his plate and putting in his mouth. Louis offers Liam a soft smile, though Liam can see the millions of questions situated behind his eyes, ones that Liam’s not sure he’s ready to answer just yet.

He heads back in to the kitchen before Louis could get the chance to voice any of them. He collects his plate and Zayn’s plate, along with some cutlery and napkins (knowing his son well enough to know they’ll be mess). This time when he comes back in to the living room, all three occupants are completely focused on the TV programme.

Liam hands Zayn his plate of food, then sits down on the space left on the couch between Louis and Emerson. He disperses the cutlery and napkins between the three of them and tries to focus on the TV programme as well, as he tucks in to his own food.

There’s a silence in the room, as they all begin to eat. Louis’ half way putting a forkful of kebab in his mouth when he says. “So, how do you to know each other?”

“We met in Uni.” Liam answers, not looking in his direction. The questions are there and Liam’s heard them all before but for some reason, he’s more scared of telling Louis about his past than he ever has anyone else.

“It’s Liam’s fault I failed my first year actually.” Zayn adds and when Liam looks in his direction, he’s got a teasing smirk on his face.

Liam puts the pizza slice he was about to eat, back on his plate. “I apologised for that so many times. It’s not my fault you didn’t have a waterproof art folder.”

“Because it’s an everyday occurrence, someone pushing you in a lake.” Zayn snorts as he shoves a few chips in his mouth.

“You pushed him in a lake?” Louis mumbles around a mouth full of food.

Liam turns to frown at him. “It was an accident!”

“Shh, daddy.” Emerson whines, completely oblivious to the conversation, still trying to watch his programme. 

“Sorry, baby.” Liam apologises, looking down at him. He takes his own napkin and wipes some tomato sauce from the corner of Emerson’s mouth, smiling a little when the boy doesn’t put up a fuss, just tilts his head in the direction of his father’s fussing.

“So, how exactly do you push someone in a lake on accident?” Louis asks, quieter for Emerson’s sake.

“First of all, it wasn’t a lake, it was a pond.” Liam states as he looks between a curious Louis and smug Zayn. “Second of all, it was an accident. The breaks on my bike didn’t work very well and I took the hill leading down to the pond a little too fast. I shouted to warn you I was coming.”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully when Liam looks at him. “You basically yelled _‘oh fuck’_ and the next thing I know I’m underwater with a bike wheel lodged somewhere it shouldn’t be.”

Liam breathes through his teeth, remembering that clear in his mind and how they both had to sit on the grass together for a long time afterwards because Zayn couldn’t walk. That’s how they got to talking—after Liam apologised about a hundred times for bumping in to him—and they never really stopped once they started.

“Did you kiss it better, Li?” Louis teases, pulling Liam from his memories.

Liam’s head snaps in his direction a little too quickly, his eyes a little too wide. A frown instantly comes across Louis’ face and Liam thinks he’s already fucked this up.

Zayn must pick up on the tension because he takes Emerson’s empty plate and places it on top of his own. “I’m going to go for a fag, excuse me.”

“Could I join?” Louis asks, reaching for Liam’s empty plate, to add to his own.

Zayn shrugs unbothered and doesn’t look back as he heads in to the kitchen. Louis gives Liam an easy smile but his eyes are a little more closed off now. Liam finds himself sinking in to the couch when Louis’ figure retreats in to the kitchen after Zayn.

He sits watching the TV programme with Emerson for a few minutes before he gets bored and looks down at his son, brushing his fringe away from his eyes and smiling at his little concentrated lip bite.

“Ice cream?” Emerson asks, looking up at Liam with those familiar hazel eyes.

“I don’t think we have any, sweetie.” Liam replies.

“Chocolate?” Emerson tries.

“Shall daddy go and see what naughty things we have?” Liam questions.

Emerson nods, returning his attention back to the TV. The iron man episode has finished now, some other cartoon Liam hasn’t bothered to learn the name of, playing instead. Emerson seems content with whatever it is so Liam leaves him to it, getting up from the couch to get his son some kind of treat from the kitchen.

“—how to tell him.” Zayn finishes saying as Liam walks in to the kitchen.

“Just tell him.” Louis says with finality. He stands up from where he was leaning against the counter, close to the window where Zayn is having a cigarette. He squeezes Liam’s arm gently as he passes, heading back in to the living room.

Liam doesn’t push Zayn to tell him whatever it is—he learnt not to do that years ago—and Instead he heads straight towards the cupboard on top of the counter, where he keeps all the chocolate, far out of Emerson’s reach.

“Maria, you know the woman who owns the art gallery I work at, well, she saw some of my work and wants me to, like, present it to some people next weekend.” Zayn says, pausing to take a drag and letting it out as he speaks. “I was going to ask you, if you, uh, wanted to bring Emi. But like after today—“

Liam’s head snaps in Zayn’s direction. “You’re not going to cancel it.”

“I don’t think my life is together enough to put on a show, Li.” Zayn sighs, staring at the cigarette burning in his hand as it rests on the open window ledge.

“You’re going to do it and Emi and I are going to be your number one supporters.” Liam promises, reaching in to the cupboard for Emerson’s favourite chocolate bar.


End file.
